The Dream
by Longshotkiller12
Summary: Sorry...this is not a fan story about this book but another about "The Monkey's Paw" if you don't know about it then I suggest you read it before reading this, you'll get most of the story once you did... here's the summery "The room that he found himself in suddenly darkens and beyond the darkest shadow lies a child who's once innocent eyes have viewed an unimaginable horror."


Hey, sorry for the confusion here, you see. I was trying to publish this story to "the monkeys paw" but I couldn't find it anywhere in the catalog of this website so I improvise, and here I am. again, sorry

* * *

**The Dream **

Screams echo in his mind. Splitting images appear and rapidly run through his eyes. The halls have been painted with a reddish blood and the stench of the deceased creeps through the air. The room that he found himself in suddenly darkens and beyond the darkest shadow lies a child who's once innocent eyes have viewed an unimaginable horror. Her body, stained with blood and gore tells the tale of a hellish scene that no mortal has faced. Then, a slender figure appears at the front of the room. The child has laid her eyes on this slender figure, whose hands are dripping blood, before. She has not made a move, paralyzed by fear maybe, or by being held down by some invisible being. Either way, she remains there speechless, resisting any tear that threatens to drop from her eyes. The slender figure raises their blood soaked hand, which carries a small pistol and aims it at the child's direction. A small shriek escapes from the child's lips. Then the trigger is pulled.

Instantly, John gets up from his bed. Out of reflex, he grabs the gun where it is hidden underneath his pillow and aims it into empty space, thinking that the slender figure is still in the room. After a few seconds of panic, John calms his breathing and relaxes his grip on his gun while putting it on his nightstand. He lies there, sweating through his sheets and covers and cursing to himself silently, knowing that he had the same dreams for a couple of days without knowing the full reason why. Minutes pass and all of a sudden, a loud ringing alerts John, causing him to go after his gun again. After the realization that it is just the phone, he slowly relaxes his now tense body. Reluctant to answer at first, he slowly picks up the phone and answers.

The chief of police calls him at 3:13 am, urging him to come to their location immediately without telling him the reason. John didn't really need it though, because of the odd commotion in the background of the call. After he ends the call, John immediately gets up from his bed and quickly puts on his uniform and lifts the gun that is on the night stand to put inside his holster. He is just about to leave the door until his eyes set on the table that holds unwanted late bills, stacked neatly, and a ring which was once bonded to a loved one. His eyes now gaze to his own hand, where his ring is still bonded. After a minute of silence, he thinks to himself with both contempt and despair, "I'll get you back." He leaves his apartment and heads to his car towards the distress call.

* * *

_**On the way to the distress** **call**_

There is a shooting going on in a family home near James Street. The shooter seems to be a male, 50 years of age. He is holding two female hostages who seem to be the wife and daughter of the shooter. One of the neighbors had called the police; reporting that they heard shouting going on in the house and later, gun fire that erupted from the home that echoed through the whole neighborhood. Only one squad car had been sent to the scene, but as they drove up to the house, multiple shots rang out toward the police car by the armed man. He later caused injury to one of the police men. His partner witnessed this and immediately called for backup. Five squad cars arrived to the distress call along with a paramedic. One of the neighbors identified the shooter as David Forman. He was an art designer at a local art museum where he was recently fired. There had been many accusations that David might have had a mental break down, which had caused this drastic action.

When John arrives at the scene, he is given the report by the chief himself and is ordered to arrest the shooter. If the situation becomes too drastic, then he is given permission to kill him.

"Yes sir" John says, in a professional tone

"But I'd rather arrest him, sir. With no due respect" John say once again. The chief gives him a look that resembles deep concern; John had never seen those eyes before, even on his very first day of field training.

"Do what you have to do, son" the chief say, he then orders the other units to keep from approaching the area.

John lifts his gaze from the chief towards the house, then he walks. After he walks toward the house, he stops abruptly a few feet away, looking at the window which had shattered by bullet holes on its surface. Guessing that the "shooter" is looking at him, he decides to try to gain his trust by lifting his gun where it can be seen in his holster. He lifts it over his head and drops it. After the thud sound has been heard, John heads towards the house and walks inside, venturing into the unknown.

* * *

yeah I know...Its really short! like I said, I'm new at this. please leave a review and tell me how much you love/hate it and if you got any suggestions, please give me some.

Thank You


End file.
